Haunted Dreams
by Arashi6
Summary: What happens when the things that you do begin to haunt your dreams and make you lose touch with reality? When Omi begins to question who and what he is, he’s pushed to the edge, and his world begins to fall apart. Can anyone bring him back?
1. Make It Stop...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, I'm simply messing with their minds.

Author's Note: Contains shounen-ai, maybe some graphic details. (Not those kinds of details!) Blood and death. You've been warned.

Anything inside: "Quotes" means speech  
'Apostrophe' means thought  
_Italics_ means flashback

What happens when the things that you do begin to haunt your dreams and make you lose touch with reality? When Omi begins to question who and what he is, he's pushed to the edge, and his world begins to fall apart. Can anyone bring him back?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The roof had begun to cave in and the fire that had began when his darts had accidentally started a spark near the gas tanks raged. The mission had been a success and the target was dead. Omi turned to follow the retreating back of Aya when a strange noise made him freeze in his tracks.

He had heard the sound once before. When he was little there had been a pet shop near the Koneko no Sumu Ie. A rabbit that he had been playing with suddenly hopped from his arms and ran into the street. He had chased after it laughing, but then….A scooter that had been zipping down the road didn't have enough time to stop. The poor thing had lain there broken and bleeding…

_One step, two steps, and he knelt next to the rabbit. Slowly he reached his hand out to stroke the snow white fur that was slowly soaking with blood and his tears, but as soon as his finger tip touched the soft fur the rabbit began to scream. He jerked his hand away as if it was red hot, and began to back up. The scream was so high pitched…with its last remaining breath the poor pitiful creature was screaming its pain to the world. 'Why won't it stop...?' 'Make it stop..…'_

"Make it stop!!" Omi screamed as he took two running steps toward the man screaming as the fire ate him alive. Blazing flames roared all around them, adding crackling and intense heat to the insane chorus of screams from the man trying to crawl away…the man that was reaching out to him…the man that should have died from his shot…the shot that missed. A gloved hand shot out suddenly and grabbed his arm. Pulling him back just as a piece of burning concrete crashed down right in front of him.

Aya jerked him around sharply and looked down at him with cold violet eyes that reflected the light from the fire. "We need to go." Omi tried to pull himself free from that iron grip and go back to the man that lay there and screamed.

"Aya we can't just leave him! We have to go back…"

'Go back and what? Kill him…would I really be helping him?...' The screams grew loud enough to echo inside the collapsing and dieing shell of what was once a proud building. He could see the fire began to eat its way up his body, bit by agonizing bit. 'Yes! I can't just let him die like this. I'm going to make it clean.' In a desperate attempt to get free he rammed an elbow back against the force holding him still and was rewarded with a grunt. But instead of letting him go, the grip only tightened.

"Aya let me go! I'm going to-Ugh!" White spots ate at his vision as he felt something hard come down sharply on the back of his neck-something like the hilt of a katana. Cerulean blue eyes began to mist over slightly as he turned to meet another set of eyes. His mind was filled with the fading scream and violet eyes that seemed to grow until it was all that was left, and then…nothing. "Make…it…stop."

Aya looked down at the unconscious bundle that was Omi. Without a word he picked up the boy in his arms and turned to go. All around them the infernal raged, but if either of the other members of Weiss had bother to look back they would have seen something close to sympathy, maybe something stronger reflected in those normally cold eyes as they gazed down at the sleeping figure. "…I'm sorry."

With his precious bundle cradled safely in his arms he began to walk away from the blazing infernal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His sleep was far from peaceful, as ghosts of the past haunted him. Omi could do nothing but try and run away from all those accusing voices…He clamped his hands tightly over his ears and ran, but…

'I'm so sorry…I tried so hard to save you all.'

A little girl in the hospital who waited for a brother that would never come back…_"Jin? Big brother, where are you?"_

A mad surgeon dissecting so many people, so many deaths…_"What happened to my daughter? Dead? She can't be…"_

A young boy crying because he was saved, but then again so were the parents of the many that weren't saved…_"Why!? Why, why, why…open your eyes, please…"_

'If only I had been a little faster…I could have saved them. My fault.'

A monster is next to step from the shadows of his dreams, or nightmares. But wait, the monster reaches a hand out to him. _"Ma-ma-rou…"_

A second figure joins the first. He isn't monstrous at all, but the blood won't stop flowing from a cross bolt wound. _"Mamarou…why? I'm your own borther…"_

A third, charred figure walks out behind him. _"Did you have to kill me like this?...The pain...The fire ate at me so slowly."_

'I didn't have a choice…I…'

Omi droped down to his knees as the figures gathered around him. Accusing him, they chorus, _"The blood that stains your hands…our blood…why!?"_ His eyes widened in fear as he realize that they are right. The blood coating his hands, gleaming brightly at him, won't come off…

His sobs wretch from his throat as something begins to form in his arms. A figure, a familiar figure. 'O-ouka?' Her skin is an ashen gray as she reaches a shaking and bloody hand toward his face. His body won't respond as he stares transfixed. All around him her voice echoes, calling his name. _"Omi, Omi, Omi…"_And beneath it all was the keening of the rabbit...

'My fault…'

The feeling of hands on his shoulders spurred him from his trance and he was suddenly fighting to break away from those reaching hands… "NO!!! LET ME GO!"

The hands on his shoulders move down to get a firm grip on his arms. As they pinned him down to the bed, Omi slowly realized that the nightmares couldn't reach him. A calm, cool voice followed by a soft carress of breath against his cheek proved that he was safe…for now. "Omi…"

The eyes that were so tightly closed to the sins of the past opened slowly, only to meet eyes that defied the cold voice. His face was hovering inches from his own, and Omi found himself focusing only on one point. Violet eyes that weren't filled with a distant, calculating look, but one of gentle concern.…His voice was hoarse from screaming but he managed to whisper, "Aya?" before the tears began to flow.

Another Note: What do you think? R&R would be greatly appreciated…or maybe I should just go back to Dear Weiss ne? (Either way, it should be up and running again shortly. Gomen na sai to the long leave, but there were finals and…you get the point.) 


	2. It's Raining, It's Pouring...

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, I'm simply messing with their minds.

Anything inside: "Quotes" means speech  
'Apostrophe' means thought  
_Italics_ means flashback

What happens when the things that you do begin to haunt your dreams and make you lose touch with reality? When Omi begins to question who and what he is, he's pushed to the edge, and his world begins to fall apart. Can anyone bring him back?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Omi?"

Cerulean eyes blinked at the sound of his own name and he jerked his eyes away from staring out the window. "Gomen Ken, what did you just say?"

'Omi…'

The brunette sighed and turned off the hose that he had been watering the gentians with. He let his eyes wander from the gray and overcast sky that promised a storm, to the boy with the honey colored hair and gentle smile. "I was saying that we might as well close early. The weather's been like that all day, and it doesn't look like anyone else will be coming…hey, are you ok?"

Youji chimed in from the kitchen as he walked out to join Ken by the flowers. The taller blond blew gently at the steam wafting from the mug in his hands, and leaned his lanky frame casually near the bright and happy looking flowers. "Yeah, what's up genki? You've been out of it all day. Is there a hot date that we should know about or something?"

Omi put a smile on his face and even managed to let a laugh fall from his lips. "No, I was just…I was thinking about dinner. We're almost out of everything, so I was thinking that maybe I should go get some more stuff." He took off the apron around his neck and laid it down on the table before turning to walk slowly out the door. 'So easy to lie, so easy to hide things…just put on another mask, that's all.'

"In fact, I'll go right now…you guys want anything?"

Ken blinked and walked up to the youngest member of Weiss. "Now? It's going to rain, and we have enough for tonight. Omi, you looked tired, are-" The rest of what the brunette was going to say was cut off by a cold voice from the counter.

"Let him go. We're out of miso." Aya didn't bother looking up from the book that he had been reading, but he didn't need to. He knew there was a small smile on Omi's face as he nodded and walked out of the flower shop.

Youji glanced over the top of his shades at Omi's retreating back and sipped from his mug. "Yo Aya…don't we have a jar of miso in the fridge? …Aya?" He called again and turned around to the counter, but the silent red head was no where in sight. His only answer was the quiet sound of a lock clicking back into place as the backdoor was closed.

"Ken…I get the feeling that we're being left out of something important here…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A constant, steady rain started as soon as the shop was out of sight. Omi kept walking slowly and didn't even notice as the rain began to soak through the thin t-shirt that he wore. Or maybe he did, but he just didn't care anymore.

'I can feel the cold, the sting from the falling rain drops…but the people that I've killed can't. They can't laugh, they can't cry, they're just gone…I've taken so much…I don't deserve to be warm and happy.'

He continued to trudge along. His eyes were locked on the ground as he walked. His thoughts and guilt continued to pull him deeper and deeper into the darkness that was despair. The world around him was fading…

His slow shuffling footsteps paused for a second when he heard the laughter of a child. Eyes that had become slightly glazed looked up and saw a little boy in front of a store window. He was tugging at an older boy's sleeve and pointing excitedly at something.

"Nii-chan! Can I have that? Please? Huh, huh?"

His brother smiled at him and nodded as he held the little boy's hand and led him into the store. Omi watched as they disappeared before walking over to the window himself. Weak sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds for a moment just as he stood in front of the window. The light bounced off the window and his reflection stared back at him. But instead of a seeing a 17 year old boy…he saw a child no more than 5.

_"Nii-chan! Come on, there's this really cool toy. Can I have it! Please? Huh, huh?" Hirofumi adjusted his glasses and smiled indulgently at his younger brother. "Only if you promise to be good Mamarou…"_

Hirofumi's smiling face looked at him, but the color was slowly fading from him. His skin went from a healthy color to a waxy gray…blood began to pour from his lips and the wound caused by a cross bolt. His eyes were accusing as he reached a hand out. Lips moved, and the voice of the older brother that he had killed began to echo in his head. _"Mamarou, Mamarou, Mamarou…"_

Masufumi appeared next to Hirofumi and jeered at him. _"Who is the monster now Mamarou?"_

Cerulean blue eyes widened and he backed up until his back bumped into the lamp post. "No, I'm not Mamarou, I am not a monster…I-I'm Omi Tsukiyono, I…" He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands tightly over his ears. 'I am…Who am I?...I'm…lost…' His legs felt like rubber, and they didn't support his weight as he slowly slid down to the ground.

Aya had been following Omi from a distance and watched with a pained expression on his face as the boy sat there miserably in the rain huddled in on himself. It was hard to see Omi suffer like this. At first he wouldn't admit it to himself, but….With silent footsteps he walked up to Omi and then knelt down next to him. His hand reached out gently to touch the boy's shoulder.

But before he could, fever bright blue eyes shot open and looked around wildly. Omi jerked himself to his feet and began to run without really seeing where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. "Omi!"

"No!! Get away from me!" His breath was coming in ragged gasps and he charged into the street…and right into the path of an oncoming car. He froze in the headlights like some scared animal. Like a rabbit…

_The poor thing had lain there broken and bleeding…_ 'Make it stop…my fault…peace…'

The headlights loomed closer as the sound of a horn was joined by the screech of tires. There wouldn't be enough time to stop….An almost peaceful smile touched his lips as he closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry…'

Something slammed into Omi and knocked him clear from the path of the car. All the air was knocked from his body and he lay there stunned underneath something soft and warm.

For a long minute, there was absolute silence. Then, the steady patter of the falling, stinging rain came, along with a quiet sobbing. Next, was the sound of tires squealing as the car pulled away, and cursing. "Watch it you brat! Do you want to die!? Kids these days…"

'Do I want to die? No…maybe…I'm so lost.'

"…Omi? Are you alright? …Omi!" Strong hands grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him.

He smiled and looked up at the man who had just saved his life. "Why didn't you let it hit me? …Do you hate me too?"

Violet eyes that had been glaring widened and Aya froze. "Hate you? Omi, what are you talking about? I…you're not well. Let's go…" He rose in one fluid motion and reached down to pull Omi to his feet.

The eerie little smile was still on his face and bright blue eyes didn't even seem to see the man holding him up. "You do hate me…always so cold. You wouldn't let me make the screaming stop…you won't let me rest…so tired."

Golden bangs drenched by the rain hung down and obscured his eyes. Or else Aya might have seen the self loathing in them. Omi suddenly shoved him away and stumbled a few steps before his unsteady legs dropped him down onto the cold, hard ground again. "I'm a monster…a blood drenched monster…everyone hates me." He turned his face up to the sky and let the biting cold water pour down on him; mingling with the burning tears that streaked down his face. 'I don't deserve anything…'

Aya had stood there as if frozen in place by Omi's harsh words. This wasn't the person that had slowly warmed his heart... The hand that was outstretched was lowered slowly and his face was as set as usual, but his words cut through the induced haze that Omi's fever had caused. "I don't hate you Omi. I…"

Slowly, Omi turned his head around to peer through his wet bangs. His voice was strained and small. "You, don't hate me?"

Cold violet eyes became just the tiniest bit warmer as he nodded. He approached the shivering figure one step at a time. Afraid that if he made any sudden moves, Omi would run again. Soon he was standing over the boy and looking down at him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Even now…he was, just…

The glazed look faded slightly and Omi tried unsteadily to rise to his feet. He stood for a second before he lost his balance and began to go down again, when Aya reached out and pulled him against himself. Omi felt like ice, and the shivering was getting worse.

"Aya?" He leaned against the man and looked up hesitantly with eyes that threatened to close from exhaustion at any moment. "Am I a monster?"

His face was still cold, but Aya's eyes were warm as he slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Omi. "No."

"But-"

His words were cut off by the red head picking him up in his arms. "Shhh, you need to rest. Remember what I said…" 

Omi let the gentle darkness pull him under, but before his eyes closed he thought he saw something like a smile on the other's lips. He curled himself against Aya's chest and remembered…"

_As soon as the tears had started to fall, he had thrown himself against Aya's shoulder. He felt the man tense for second before wrapping one comforting arm around him. Holding him gently… "It's going to be alright…I'm here for you…"_

He still vaguely wondered if it was all some dream…but for right now…the screaming and voices had stopped, and he was safe.

Aya's smile widened slightly as Omi's breathing became deep and even. "I'll be here for you." He gently kissed Omi's cheek as the boy slept, and was rewarded with a contented sigh.

Author's note: Poor Omi. ^-^; Boy, am I picking on him…and since I actually got reviews, I might as well continue. Eh-hem, more R&R please? Good, bad? Well? 


End file.
